5x15 Sky's Surprise Party
Sky: Oh hi. Guess what today is. It’s, my birthday! '''Happy… Birthday, happy birthday, to me, me, me! '''I am so delighted that you’re here you’re all in invited, '''give a cheer. I’m so excited, cause it’s myyyyyyy birthday! Sky: I love my birthday. I wonder what we’ll do today. Mailbox: Sky? Sky: Come on. Mailbox: Yoohoo, Sky? Sky! Sky: Who’s calling me?! Kid: Mailbox. Skye: Oh, Mailbox. Mailbox: Hiya Sky. Sky: Hi Mailbox. Mailbox: I need your help here in the backyard. Sky: Oh, um okay? Um, I’ll be right. (As Sky leaves Blue calls Mr Salt, Tickety, and Periwinkle over) Periwinkle: Hello. Mr Salt: Hi. We’re so glad you’re here. We’re having a birthday party for Sky. Periwinkle: But Sky doesn’t know about the party. Tickety: It’s a surprise. Everyone: Shhh. Mr Salt: We need lots of help getting ready for the party. But we don’t want Sky to see us. Tickety: We want to surprise her when it’s all ready. Will you help us? Oh, good. Mr Salt: Wonderful! We’ll all get ready for the surprise party, together! Everybody: Yay!! (gasps) Mr Salt: So we to set the table. Periwinkle: I can do that. Tickety: Alright! Mr Salt: And we need to put up the decorations. Tickety: I’ll get started. Mr Salt: Thanks Tickety. And get a cake ready, and I think, that’s all. Blue barks: No it's not. Mr Salt: No Blue? What else do we to need to do, to get ready for the surprise party? (then Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen and the balloon takes Mr Salt over to the viewers) Mr Salt: Ahh. We will play Blue’s Clues, to figure out: what else we need to do, to get ready for the surprise party. '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues Periwinkle joins in: '''And we’ll all play together. Mr Salt: Yes, together! Blue’s pawprints will be on the clues, yes? Tickety: Blue’s Clues. (Tickety rings pawprint) Mr Salt: You know what we need, the handy dandy. Kid: Notebook. Mr Salt: Notebook, of course! Side Table: I have the notebook. (then the balloon takes Mr Salt over to Side Table) Side Table: Um Mr Salt, does Sky know about her birthday party? Mr Salt: No it’s going to be a surprise party. Side Table: Oh, ok. I won’t tell, Heres the notebook. Mr Salt: Thanks Side Table Drawer. '''To Play Blue's Clues, You've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Side Table: '''Yep, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Mr Salt: '''A clue? Kids: A Clue! Mr Salt: '''Then we put it in the Kids: Notebook! Mr Salt: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! Periwinkle: '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's the second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! Tickety: '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, Periwinkle: '''Think, Mr Salt: '''Think. Everybody: '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Everybody ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Tickety gets back up) Tickety: That We Wanna Do! It’s time to look for Blue’s Clues so we can figure out: what else we need to do, to get ready for the surprise party. Come on. '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''I wonder where they are Kid: A clue. Tickety: What’d you say? (she comes up to the viewers) Kid: There’s a clue! Tickety: You found a clue? Where? Kid: There! (then went to the right spot where the clue was) Tickety: Where? Kid: Right there! Tickety: A clue! You found a clue! On that tape. Side Table: Oh, you found a clue? Now you to write it down in the, handy dandy… Kid: Notebook! Side Table: Notebook. (then Tickety draws the first clue) Tickety: Tape. Tape is our first clue. So, what can we do with tape, to finish getting ready for (quietly) the surprise party? Good idea. But let’s keep looking for clues. Nice hats. Mr Salt: Hello. We need some help in the kitchen. (then Mr Salt heads to the kitchen with a tower of party hats) Mr Salt: Oh dear. Oh no! Whew! (as Mr Salt leaves Sky sees the viewers out the window by the fridge) Sky: Oh. Hi. I’m still helping Mailbox. But, it’s still my birthday. Maybe later, we’ll do something special. Mailbox: Sky! Sky: Coming Mailbox! (then she leaves) Mr Salt: Come on. (then Mr Salt takes us where they’re having the surprise party which was the breakfast table) Mr Salt: Look, this where we’re having Sky’s surprise party. (then we see Sky and Mailbox come through the window) Mr Salt: Uh oh, look! There’s Sky. Mailbox: We need to water all the plants. Mr Salt: We don’t want her to look inside the window and see us setting the table. It will ruin the surprise. Mailbox: The roses really need some attention. (then Mr Salt pulls the blind down so she can’t see) Mr Salt: Ah, there. Now Sky cannot see us. Let’s put out the party hats. (Mr Salt puts out the hats) Mr Salt: Uh oh. I need more hats. How many more hats do I need to finish setting the table? Kid: Three. Mr Salt: Three? Oh, yeah. 1, 2, 3. Periwinkle: Here you go. Three hats. Mr Salt: Ah, thanks, Periwinkle and thank you, too. 1, 2, 3. There. The hats are ready! All: Yay! Periwinkle: Now you can help me. I’m putting out the plates. They’re green and orange. Two of Sky’s favorite colors. Green, orange, green, orange. Hmm, what color comes next? Kid: Green. Periwinkle: Oh, yeah. Green. Green, orange, green, orange, green. It’s next in the pattern. The table is set. All: Yay!! Periwinkle: Thanks a lot. Mrs Pepper: Wow, the table looks great. Do you want to see Sky’s birthday cake? Come on. (Mrs Pepper shows the viewers the cake) Mrs Pepper: It’s almost finished. I just need to add a candle. (there were three candles; the one on the left had 3 circles; the one in the middle had 3 squares and the one on the right had a circle, square, and triangle) Mrs Pepper: Since Sky loves squares I want to use the candle with the most squares. Which candle has the most squares? Kid: In the middle. Mrs Pepper: In the middle? Oh yes! This candle has the most squares. 1, 2, 3. Sky will love it. (Mrs Pepper puts the candle on the candle) Mrs Pepper: Volia. The cake is finished! All: Yay!! Mrs Pepper: Thank you so much. Slippery: Cool cake. Oh. Do you wanna see Sky’s present? Great. Come on! Look, we made the present ourselves. We’re going to give it to Sky at the surprise party. It’s a game. Pin the Beak on the duck. See? The beak comes off. Kid: A clue. Slippery: There’s a clue? Where? Kid: Under the beak. Slippery: Under the beak? (takes the beak off) Oh there’s the clue. And it’s on Sky’s present. Side Table: A clue? You need the handy dandy.. Kid: Notebook. Side Table: Notebook. Slippery: Thanks. (Slippery draws the second clue) Slippery: There, Sky’s present. Our second clue. What was the first clue? Kid: Tape. Slippery: Oh tape. And now, our second clue is Sky’s present. What can we do with tape and Sky’s present to finish getting ready for the surprise party? Good thinking! But we to find one more clue. (then Slippery leaves and Mr Salt comes in) Mr Salt: Ahh, there you are. Uh, I need your help again. Okay? Okay. This way. (then we go with Mr Salt and then we hear Sky from outside) Sky: Hello? Mr Salt: Listen. Sky: Where is everybody? (then he opens the blind a little) Mr Salt: It’s Sky. She’s right outside? Sky: Hello! Mr Salt: Oh no! We don’t want Sky to come in the kitchen and see the decorations for her birthday party. Sky: Hello? (Blue has an idea. Her and the viewers can go outside and keep her busy) Mr Salt: Good thinking Blue. (comes up to the viewers) Will you go with Blue, and make sure Sky doesn’t come in the kitchen? You will? Oh, thank you. We want her birthday party to be a big a surprise. Remember: don’t let Sky in the kitchen. (then Blue goes through the dog door and Sky comes in) Sky: Oh! There you are! I been looking everywhere for you. Hey, you wanna go to the kitchen? Kid: No. Sky: Go? I should go inside? (Blue blocks the door to the kitchen) Kid: No! Sky: No? (Mailbox comes in) Mailbox: Uh, hey Sky. Uh, you don’t need to go inside. Sky: Oh. Mailbox! Hi. Mailbox: Uh, come get the mail instead. Follow me. Sky: Okay? We’ll get the mail instead. Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Sky: It’s mailtime! Come on. (then the girls head to the front for mailtime) Sky: '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! Mailbox: I got a special letter for the birthday girl. Sky: The birthday girl, that’s me! Mailbox: That’s right. Here’s your birthday letter. Sky: Wow! Thanks Mailbox. Mailbox: You’re welcome. (then Sky sits down on the path) Sky: We just got a letter! '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. Sky: Look. It’s a letter from our friends. 2 Girls: Happy birthday! Boy: I know you like ducks. So I made you this. Girl: Your favorite shape is a square Sky. A square, just for you. Girl: Sky I know you like dancing, so I made up a dance for you. Girls giggling Boy: I made you this. Girl: For your birthday, I wore a pink shirt. Boy: I love your happy birthday Sky. Girl: Sky we’re making a cake for you. Both: Hope you like it. Girl: Happy birthday Sky. Girl: How old are you anyway? Boy: I want you to have a great birthday Sky. All: '''HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKY! Sky: Bye! Wow. What a nice letter. Shovel: Sky, uh we need you. Pail: Yeah, umm, in the garden. Sky: In the garden? Okay. I’ll be back. (then she gets up and leaves, and then Pail comes up to the viewers) Pail: We need to keep Sky outside, so she doesn’t see her birthday party. (as Pail leaves Periwinkle comes in) Periwinkle: Hi. Does Sky know about the surprise party? No, she doesn’t know? Oh good. Then it will be a surprise. Come on back to the kitchen with me. We’re almost ready for the party. (then he goes back into the kitchen and the kitchen is really decorated) Periwinkle: Look. Streamers and lots of balloons. (then he accidentally backs into some rolls of wrapping paper and one rolls open revealing the third clue) Periwinkle: Oops. Uh oh. (grunts) Kid: A clue, a clue! Periwinkle: A clue? Where is it? Kid: There! Periwinkle: There? Kid: It’s right there. Periwinkle: Where? Kid: On the wrapping paper. Periwinkle: Oh! There’s a clue! On the wrapping paper. Side Table: A clue? You need the handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Side Table: Notebook. Periwinkle: Thanks a lot. (then he draws the third clue) Periwinkle: There, wrapping paper. Hey, it’s our third clue. We have all 3 clues. Tickety & Slippery: All 3 clues? Periwinkle: We’re ready to sit in the… Kid: Thinking chair. All: Thinking chair! Tickety: Let’s go. (then they all head to the thinking chair) Periwinkle: Now that we’re in our thinking chair. Slippery: Let’s think. Tickety: We’re trying to figure out: what else we need to do, to get ready for the surprise party. And our clues are: tape. Slippery: Sky’s present. Periwinkle: And wrapping paper. What can we do with those things? Slippery: What if we put the wrapping paper, around Sky’s present. Tickety: Yeah. And we can use the tape, to tape it up. But, what would we be doing then? Kid: Wrapping Sky’s present. Periwinkle: Wrapping Sky’s present. Blue, is that what we need to do to get ready for Sky’s surprise party? Blue barks: Yes. All: We just figured out Blue’s Clues! '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Tickety: Come on. Let’s wrap Sky’s present. Periwinkle: Here’s the wrapping paper. Slippery: Here’s the present Blue. Tickety: I’ll tape it up. (Blue folds each end up and Tickety tapes them) Slippery: Here’s the top. Tickety: Will you put the bow on? Here it is. (Tickety gives the viewers the bow) Tickety: Okay. Stick the bow on. (the viewers put the bow in place) Tickety: We did it! All: Yay!! Mr Salt: Sky’s present looks wonderful. We’re all ready for, the surprise party. Periwinkle: Come on, let’s go get Sky. (then everyone goes to the kitchen and then Periwinkle opens the blind of the breakfast table window and see her watering the garden with a watering can) Periwinkle: There’s Sky. When I count to 3, let’s yell “Come here Sky”. Ready? 1, 2, 3. All: Come here Sky! (then she hears them and calls from outside) Sky from outside: Oh. Okay! I’ll be right there! (then Periwinkle closes the blind) Periwinkle: She’s coming! Sky’s coming! (then everyone else gets in their positions) Tickety: Is everything ready? Mr Salt: Okay everyone. It’s time for the surprise party. (then Blue turns off the light) Mr Salt: When Sky comes in, Blue will turn on the light. And we’ll all yell out “surprise”. You’ll yell out surprise too, right? Allright! (then Mr Salt hides. Then Sky opens the door , walks in and then the door shuts. She was a little confused) Sky: Hello? Everyone: '''SURPRISE!! Sky: Whoa! A surprise party! For me! Everyone: '''Have a happy birthday, you-ooh! '''We'll have a great day too-hoo! '''Everybody play, it's Sky's special day, '''happy birthday! Sky: Wow! What a cool party. I can’t believe it! I feel so, special. Everyone: Present time, present time, open a present and see what’s inside! Sky: Birthday present! (she heads over to Slippery and Blue) Sky: Wow! Hey, did you help wrap this? Really? Great job. (then she opens it) Sky: Wow! A duck. Slippery: It's a game. We’ll show you. Come on. Whoa! (then they go to the place where refridgerator ) Slippery: It’s game called “Pin the beak on the duck”. Sky: Pin the beak on the duck? Sounds like my kind of game. Hey will you play with me? You will? Great! Slippery: First you have to close your eyes, and then you have to put the beak in the right spot. (Blue puts the game board on the fridge and gives Sky the beak) Slippery: Come on everybody. (then everybody else gathers around) Periwinkle: Let’s go Sky. Pail: Allright! Shovel: You can do it. Sky: Okay. Are you ready to help me? (then she closes her eyes and tries to figure out where the beak goes) Sky: Does the beak go in front of me or behind me? Kid: Behind you! Sky: Behind me. (then she walks backwards and then turns around) Sky: So, does the beak go to my left, or to my right? Kid: To your left! Sky: The left. (then she gets in a good place close to the game board on the fridge) Sky: Okay. So does the beak go (holds it over the head of the game) up here? Kid: No, lower. Sky: No? Lower. (she lowers it down) Sky: Down here? Kid: No, higher. Sky: No? Higher. (she lifts it up a little and is holding it in the right place) Sky: Is this the right spot? Kid: Yes! Sky: Okay. I’ll put it here. (she sticks the beak in place and then opens her eyes) Mr Salt: Nice one Sky! Shovel: Allright, Sky. Sky: Look at that! The beak is in just the right spot. And we put it there, together! Woohoo! (everyone cheers) Sky: Thanks everyone. I love that game. Mrs Pepper: We have more surprises. Follow us. (then everybody gathers around the breakfast table and puts on party hats) Tickety: Here Sky. Wear this. Paprika: Nice hat. (Sky puts on her hat) Shovel: We really surprised Sky. Paprika: We did it! (then Baby Bird comes in) Baby Bird: Happy birthday Sky. Sky: Oh. Hi Baby Bird. Periwinkle: Hi Baby Bird. Sky: Thanks. (Mr Salt brings the cake in) Mrs Pepper: Here’s your birthday cake Sky. Everyone: Ooh. Mailbox: That cake looks delicious. Sky: Look. That’s me. And this candle, has squares on it. I love squares. Periwinkle: Blow out the candle. Shovel: Make a wish. Sky: Will you help me blow out this candle? You will? Great! (gets up close) Ready? 1, 2, 3. (then she blows out the candle) Sky: We did it! (everyone cheers) Sky: Hey, thanks everybody. This party was such a great, surprise. (we get up close to Sky and Blue) Sky: Thank you for working together, to make my birthday so special. '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do anything that we wanna do! '''We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do! Bye bye. Thanks again, I really had a great day. THE END Category:Fun with Sky